The Difference in Power
by pikachuhats
Summary: Ten years after Section Six and Four years after the Hückebein Incedent, every one is back for training and fun. While a mysterious force is corupting the criminal underground, will all of our heroes survive their biggest encounter yet?  First Story Ever
1. Training

**The Difference in Power**

**Chapter 1 Training**

**Caraanji**

**10:00 A.M**

**Lutecia Alpine's house **

**Training Day 1**

Everyone is a bit tense with there training and is having a hard time keeping up with the three SSS Class Mages. But with that said they are having lots of fun with there training. Everyone had suppress the past and now is thinking of the future.

* * *

><p>Fate Testarossa is seeing what her former students can do. She is surprised that both Erio and Caro can still keep up there training even with the stain in the body.<p>

Giving a swift thrust of Bardiche, Fate saw little fatigue with both Erio and Caro. "Erio should you stop for at least a few minutes," asked Fate.

Looking shocked, by the question he answered,"No, I feel fine this a mock battle after all. I am S+ rank Mage, plus I have seen most of of your moves in battle, so I am not that suprised with what you do any more," replied Erio.

"OK but how about you Caro, need a rest," asked Fate.

"No I am support and summon mage after all. If I quit there is no turning back," said the summon mage.

"OK then we will battle until lunch starts," yelled Fate

"Yes ma'am," yelled the fierce team.

_They may be older but there heart is right where there suppose to be. Myself or Nanoha can not teach them that. They learned that by themselves._

* * *

><p>Vivio, Einhalt, Rio, and Corona is training hard again for the <strong>DASS Inter-Middle <strong>competition. All are improving on there Strike or Kaiser Arts. While Einhalt finnaly won last year's competition she does think that one of her friends are going to take her championship and that is a challenge she feels like she is ready for.

"Hey you guys can take a break," said Coach Nove

"OK," said everybody.

"Hey Einhalt that championship is mine this year even you won't take it away from me," said Rio.

"Come I welcome the challenge to all of you and hope we have fun," said Einhalt cheerfully.

"Don't regret saying that, I did win the year before and I think that I want my Championship back," said Corona.

"I know what happened and you know what, me and Rio have yet won once, but this this year I WILL win. I know we are all good friends but you are all also my greatest rivals," said Vivio.

Seeing everybody talk about the tournament, Tio came and talk to everyone. "Hey everybody. I see there is fire in all of your eyes, yet you have forgotten about me," said Tio.

"Oh hey Tio where is you sister," asked Rio.

"She is with aunt Subaru," replied Tio, " but remember i will try my hardest to win to so do not count me out just yet, even though this will be my first year there."

"We never count out newcomers. Even me and Vivio made it to the top ten our first year and they made top fifteen, so we never count out anybody," said Einhalt. "It is hard your first time but you do feel great. With that said just for try your best."

"Yes I will remember that and I will try my hardest" said Tio

"That's the spirit, now who will think they can win this year" said Nove watching over them.

"**I WILL!**" yelled everybody.

_They have all grown up and now I can barely beat them by myself. That is something I am very proud of for being there coach. Nove thought._

Subaru and Teana is working hard to try and perfect there new moves that Thoma taught them a few months ago. This is tough on both of them because of what have happened. Now Subaru and Thoma can only talk to each other on special occasions.

"Subaru should you try to learn these moves," asked Teana.

"Yes, I think I would let down Thoma if he sees that I have yet to perfect them. I feel I have a reason he taught me these moves and I will learn them. Of course I can see him again next week and hope a little longer than before," said Subaru.

"OK but you do know both Divide Zero and Silver Hammer is hard for a Strike Arts user like yourself," explained Teana" While he taught me Silver Barrett and that is not as tough because i am a ranged shooter."

"Yes I do know but he saved me. Plus I owe him so much and I will repay him," replied Subaru."I know what to say to him. He is my brother and I will help him. Even if the past is not behind me."

"OK, hope you know what you are doing. I hope you will not think about it too much."

"I know but he and his friends are there and it is my fault."

"It is not, you know what happened and it is a good thing. Plus he said it himself not to think about it."

"It is hard but I will make up for it. Now were we not training or do you want to talk." said Subaru

"We were training now lets see that Divide Zero in action."

"OK you asked for it."

_Thoma I will learn these moves and i will be of help. I am sorry. Subaru thought._

* * *

><p>While everyone is learning new moves or in mock battle, the Knights are meditating and thinking of what will happen to them. They are sadden and have not told anyone of what will happen except to Nanoha. Now they are preparing to tell everyone on the third day of training and hope it will go well.<p>

"Why are we are sad? How are we suppose to know this will happen," asked Shalmal.

"Why are you trying to not look sad Shamal? We all know that you might be the saddest," said Vita.

"I am sad but we can think of a way to stop it or even postpone it for it even longer," said Shalmal.

"We did, we even asked Nanoha. She did say not to give up; she also said that she will find a way," Said Zafiria.

"Hope is all we have left and even that can be shattered in an instant, so please do not give it up," said Signum.

"We already lost so much and even now I think I am losing something," said Vita.

"Try to not think of it we will find out why this is happening. We will come with plan," said Signum.

Nanoha came and try to creer up the group."Hello guys," said Nanoha cheerfully.

"Hi," said the depressed knights.

"Hey cheer up, I think I found a lead," said Nanoha

"Really," said everyone excited now.

"Now now there you go. Now I hope you guys at least tell Hayate she is of course your master and one of my best friends. If you do not tell her I will and that will get her mad," said Nanoha.

"We will and everyone else." said Zafira

"Now about that lead we might go to a new dimension not even the Bureau knows of."

"Hope this works. This will be that hope we all want," yelled Vita

"There you go, now go and train but remember to have a good time," said Nanoha

"Thanks and bye," said the knights

_I think that this might be hard because we need the help of __**him **__but we will get though this. I think this will get there hopes up at least. Thought Nanoha._

* * *

><p>Megmane is getting help from both Agito and Reinforce Zwei. while hayate is lost in thought about something. But all wonder what will happen with to there future.<p>

"Hey Agito can you only unison in with Signun and Vita," asked Megane.

" No but they are the only ones that can sync up with me pretty well," answered Agito, " I can unison in with most people but to get the power of unison the person needs to be in sync or close to me."

"Awe OK I thought I could at least try it with you or Reinforce," said Megane.

"You could a little later but could I go talk with your daughter for a little bit," asked Hayate.

"Sure, what is it about though," answered Megane

"It is about where you will be living soon," said Hayate.

"Oh, OK hope we still live together," said Megane

"Oh I am sure you will," said Reinforce,"Now were you not going to see Lutecia?"

"Yeah now bye," said Hayate.

While Hayate was looking for Lutceia, she saw Garyu fighting against Lutecia. "Hey is OK if we can talk a little later Lutecia."

Lutecia surprise that Hayate wants to talk,she answered, "Sure how about after dinner we can talk then."

"OK see you then," said Hayate.

_I wonder what wants to talk about,Hope it is good though. Anyways i wonder how everyone will be at the __**DASS Inter-Middle**__ competition knowing i wont be in is bad but i hope they all do good again. Luticia thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Aurthur's note thanks for reading and please review I hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**This is my first story EVER and I hope you like it**_  
><em>


	2. Under the Sun

**The Diffrence in Power**

**Chapter 2 Under The Sun**

**Caraanji**

**4:00 P.M**

**Lutecia's House**

**Training Day 1**

After everyone had there training and their lunch, everyone is in the field relaxing. With that said others are more relaxed than others. Some feel tense of what will happen tomorrow or just what will happen in general.

Subaru is in deep thought about why she cannot perfect her new moves. She constantly trains everyday, yet she feels as if nothing is happening. Nanoha worried, she comes and tries to cheer her up."Hey, what is wrong," said Nanoha while being sincere.

While trying not to look nervous she answer," Nothing, just thinking about the moves I have learned."

Looking sceptical of the answer;Nanoha felt a littled annoyed." Why are you thinking about that or is it about something else," asked Nanoha.

"Nope! Its just about the moves," said Subaru while tring to get away from Nanoha. Nanoha now knew there was more to it than just a few moves.

"Hey did't Teana said to stop thinking about Thoma, even he said it himself multiple times in the past. There is a fine line about being worried and being downright obssed. I think you are being obssed," said Nanoha. "This is not you. and you are going to see him next week so be a little bit happy."

"Well I am not thinking about him," said Subaru, "and this is about the moves."

"OK then why not have a little mock battle before tomorrow to see if you are ready," said Nanoha,"and you can get a feel for your new move."

"Fine if we can stop talking then sure," said Subaru," ready Mach Calibur."

"YES," said Mach Calibur.

"Then set up!"

"You to Raising Heart."

"OK MASTER," said Raising Heart.

Both ready for battle and begun.

"WING ROAD."_ If I can get close, I might have good chance to win._

Elsewhere Mirua came to Caarji and forgot that she was alone training. Until Zafiria came to come and pick her up in the woods. She had intense training done by the waterfall and breaking trees with only one kick. Her strength has greatly improve to even enough to get 2nd in last years compition but she want to win to.

"Hey Mirua do you remember that you are you are training with everyone," said Zafira with a questiable look on his face. "Everyone is on break you should be on one too even working alone is not the best some timse you need others to," said Zafira.

"Oh SORRY, SORRY I was just thinking about how to beat Einhart this year sinse i was only on one hit away last year to beat her," replied Mirua, " I just forgot."

"That makes sense it was down the wire to it made me a little sad that you lost but you should come out a bit it makes training more fun." Mirua scoffed but he knew he was right.

"Yeah I should and I want to see how everyone is doing. Learning a new arte right before the compition is not a bad idea to"

"OK yeah it make us happy that if you are having fun you are in the yagami family now and that is great."

"Yeah thanks I hate wat happened in my past but you guys help me though it was right before my first competition thanks."

_Yeah that is great but I wonder what will happen after we tell them what will happen to us. iIknow that will be heart breaking to them and its will mean so much to us that they cared but we knew that this will happen but we will get over it. Zafira lost in his own though._

Mean while the Nakajima sister were talking (no subaru) and of course they were thinking about thoma too. It is really hard on them to see how they are right now. They might not have as bad Subaru but they know they feel really bad on what happen. Everyone had done something and they can't do anything about it now.

"Man were we sure to do that even if they were are our brother and sisters," said Ginga

"We had it to was needed", said Wendi, "but I have been regreting it. It is not the best thing to do but I understand wat would happen if he was still out."

But come on if he was out you know what would happen it is not the feeling you want. Think about how Isis and Lily feel, they are our sister. I think that everyone is hard on them to much,"said Nove.

They were part of it and think how they feel they are with Thoma they should be happy. Wait nevermind I forgot they are with him but not together harsh yeah," Cinque said with a more depressed look than before.

All with sadden looks made the day even more harder on them even if it was a few months.

Dieci tried to lighten the mood and said "Hey we are on Caraagi we should have fun. Think about it we will see Thoma next week and we need to be happy when we see him." The whole time she had with a fake smile on her face. It was really hard to say that and now they were lookimg at her weird but it was not like she was not helping the situation.

"Yeah we will see him next week. I think it will be awesome, but I will try and not think about all three untill the time comes," said Nove. All were thinking and it is hard on them "Hey I have to get back to Vivio and the others. Please say nothing about this to Subaru or she will cry and we do not happening again."

"Yeah that is not the best thing like ever," said Ginga

"We will be careful," said by a sadden Wendi.

_I guess we all had a hard time. But when I think about it we need to face this like a family again, we all need this and I hope that we can see this through. I also hope all three of them can accept us again after putting them where they are at. But most of all we need to be brave I sense some thing wrong in the future. Thinking Deici._

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I COULD NOT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME I HAD NO INTERNET FOR A LONG TIME AND I COULD NOT THINK STRAIGHT BUT TH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A WEEK MAYBY TWO SO YEAH I AM SORRY AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
